Pests cause millions of human deaths around the world each year. Furthermore, there are more than ten thousand species of pests that cause losses in agriculture. The world-wide agricultural losses amount to billions of U.S. dollars each year. Pests, such as termites, are also known to cause damage to all kinds of private and public structures resulting in billions of U.S. dollars in losses each year. Pests also eat and adulterate stored food. The world-wide stored food losses amount to billions of U.S. dollars each year, but more importantly, deprive people of needed food.
Certain pests have or are developing resistance to one or more pesticides in current use. Hundreds of pest species are resistant to one or more pesticides. Accordingly, there exists a continuous need for new pesticides and for processes for forming such pesticides.